<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>La Crème sur la Tarte by Mikan_Ichigo_Hime</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29228259">La Crème sur la Tarte</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikan_Ichigo_Hime/pseuds/Mikan_Ichigo_Hime'>Mikan_Ichigo_Hime</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But Sweet, Geralt is a grumpy lover, Idiots in Love, Jaskier is a grumpy bard, M/M, Mention de Geralt/Yennefer, Romantic Fluff, Sharing a Bed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:35:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29228259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikan_Ichigo_Hime/pseuds/Mikan_Ichigo_Hime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaskier n'a vraiment pas apprécié que Geralt lui dise que ces chansons manquaient de substances, comme une tarte qui n'aurait pas de crème, et Jaskier aimerait revenir sur ces propos. [Petite tranche de vie]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>La Crème sur la Tarte</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Simplement, j'étais en voiture aujourd'hui, et j'ai pensé à ça. Je l'ai écrit rapidement et vous le partage. À très vite !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Geralt et Jaskier partageaient une chambre à l’auberge. Plus que cela, ils partageaient un lit, car, une fois de plus, ils ne roulaient pas sur l’or, et les derniers évènements les avaient trop épuisés pour qu’ils dorment sereinement dans la nature. Ils méritaient un toit sur leur tête, un bain chaud et surtout une couche propre.</p><p>Jaskier était un peu déboussolé, car il savait que la veille, le sorceleur avait passé la nuit avec la magicienne aux yeux mauves. Il y avait une légère odeur de lilas et de groseilles qui imprégnait ces cheveux, malgré le bain qu’il avait pris un peu plus tôt. Jaskier supposait qu’il y avait probablement là un peu de magie à l’œuvre, et qu’il devrait s’y faire. Et maintenant, Geralt, l’attendait allongé dans leur lit.</p><p>Jaskier le rejoins, mais lui tourna ostensiblement le dos pour marquer son désaccord avec la situation. Geralt, qui n’avait pas bougé, semblait presque déjà dormir. De longues minutes, qui lui parurent une éternité, et qui, en fait, n’étaient qu’une poignée de secondes, s’écoulèrent en silence, avant que Jaskier ne le rompe :</p><p>– Ce que tu as dit, l'autre jour, m'a beaucoup vexé.</p><p>Jaskier entendit le drap se froisser dans son dos, comme quelqu’un en train de se réveiller et de reprendre ses esprits.</p><p>– Hm ?</p><p>Il parti du principe qu’il avait suffisamment de son attention pour poursuivre :</p><p>– Tu sais, à propos de mes chansons, qui seraient comme des tartes sans crèmes… Ça m’a fait du mal.</p><p>Un nouveau silence.</p><p>– Hm.</p><p>Jaskier était perdu. Il ne savait pas comment interpréter cette… ce… Qu’est-ce que c’était d’abord ? Un grognement ? Encore ? Ne savait-il pas communiquer autrement ? Avec des MOTS par exemple ?! Pour qui il se prenait ce sorceleur de mes deux ?!</p><p>– Comment ça "Hm" ? Tu maintiens tes propos alors !? Geralt, tu ne peux pas me traiter de cette mani~ère !</p><p>Il finit avec difficulté sa phrase, car il se trouvait entraîné par une paire de bras musclés, puis roulé vers l’intérieur du lit. Face à Geralt qui le fixait de ces yeux ambrés. Allait-il le dévorer pour s’en débarrasser définitivement ? Au lieu de cela, il se pencha sur lui et l’embrassa sur le front, emprisonnant ses mains dans les siennes et les collant contre lui.</p><p>– Jaskier... Ça, c'est la crème sur le gâteau. Tu comprends ?</p><p>Jaskier rougit. Il s’en voulut de ne pas avoir compris tout de suite, lui dont c’était le métier de jouer avec les mots ; mais en même temps, son cœur s’emplit d’un sentiment chaud, lourd et débordant, qu’il souhaita ne jamais voir disparaître. Il rit, bondit dans les bras de Geralt et cacha son visage contre le large torse, frottant son nez contre le médaillon qui ne le quittait jamais.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>